


Texts and Relationship with Hvitserk

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Relationships with the Boys [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hvitty being Hvitty, moodboard is sorta modern but it’s all standard viking era, some sex mentioned but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “Could you do like moodboards with texts or quotes 4 the boys plus like relationship pics if that makes sense”





	Texts and Relationship with Hvitserk

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part of the series darling, with Hvitserk! (Find Sigurd’s here) This was lots of fun and I think it turned out really cute! So enjoy loves!
> 
> Warnings: Sex mentioned at points, and mention of blood but that’s about it

Hvitserk is very adventurous and doesn’t have an issue with displaying his affections for you in public.

  
He’s a bit of an adrenaline junky seeing as he commonly enjoys taking you against a wall in the village or using his mouth on you on the outskirts of the forest.

  
You’re always sat to the side of Hvitserk or he will pull you into his lap during meals.

  
Feeding each other food, his brothers always roll their eyes and act disgusted when they see you perched on Hvitserk’s knee. One of you feeding the other food or sips of mead.

  
It takes some time for Hvitserk to actually say the words “I love you”. He was used to staying with a woman for the night, or maybe whenever he was in the mood for that woman. But with you it’s all different.

  
Ubbe puts the idea in Hvitserk’s head that the Gods made you for his little brother. Which does inflate Hvitserk’s ego a bit, and makes him adore you even more. His gift sent by the Gods.

  
The two of you playfully train quite often. He wants to make sure you’re able to protect yourself should he not be there to do so. It doesn’t matter if you’re a shieldmaiden or simply just his woman who stays home, he trains you. And it usually ends with lots deep, adrenaline filled kisses at the end.

  
Has killed men for touching his princess, you’re his and they shouldn’t even be looking at you, much less touch you. No one can steal his princess from him, not without paying with their lives.

  
Anytime he comes home from a raid or a battle, covered in blood and dirt, he find you. Grabbing you by the wrist and tugging you against his armor covered chest, lips smearing blood and grime against yours as he devours your mouth.

  
Always brings you home pretty things from far off lands. Jewelry and clothes or food that he snags for you because he thinks you’ll enjoy them.

  
Proposes one random night, shortly after you two finish having sex. He nearly died a few days ago in battle and he had realized he would have died without making you his wife. The words just slip out and he grins at you when you look at him, smiling like a big puppy when you say yes, kissing you sweetly and deeply.


End file.
